1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable emergency escape device which would be used in an emergency to lower oneself to the ground when trapped high in a building or other structure.
Currently, hardly no one who lives or engages in activity on the second or higher floor in a building or other place, keeps a rope, a rope ladder or other equipment on hand for an emergency escape as it is not practicable. For example, not many persons could use a rope successfully for lowering themselves to the ground. Keeping a rope ladder for an emergency escape would constitute too much bulk when it is rolled into a bundle for storage. With my emergency escape apparatus, the cost, storage area required, expediency of operation, etc., makes it feasible to keep this unit on hand in high places as emergency exits can be rendered unusable by fire, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a fire or other emergency, it is customary to remove people trapped high in buildings with a long hydraulic ladder mounted on a fire truck. Sometimes a net is employed for people to jump in. However, there are many cases when the firemen are too late or their equipment isn't adequate for making a rescue thus the people who are unable to escape either burn, suffocate or jump to their death. These people could have been saved if they had my invention.
Current invention is distinctive due to the small size, light construction and simplicity which makes it expedient to operate.
The need for this concept is very great as there are innumerous high buildings in every city which can become traps during a fire or other emergency even though their safety exits appear adequate.
I do not know of any patents disclosing my invention.